


Fed Up Of This

by FrenchBaby



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBaby/pseuds/FrenchBaby
Summary: It's the story of Taehyung and his girlfriend. It's the story of a guy who can't bear hiding his feelings anymore. Why should he? Why can't he just be in love if he wants to without having to justify himself?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend pushed me to post this little story so if you like it it's all thanks to her x) It is really important to me because it carries a message I would like every fan to understand.
> 
> Hope you like it ^^
> 
> Clo

"And this is a wrap. See you next time BTS." The MC finishes. All the members stand up and finish the broadcast with a cheerful "dul, set. Bang-tan!" before exiting the set while the MCs go on with the topic. V rushes to me in the backstage with his giant square smile. I am leaning on the wall next to the set so that I can see everything without being caught on camera.

 

"Y/n what did you think? I was great right?" He asks all happy. I swear sometimes I could picture a tail wagging behind my adorable squishy boyfriend.

 

"Haha yes you were amazing oppa, as usual."

 

"So can I have a kiss as a reward?"

 

My smile fades. I know how much Taehyung loves kissing me but here is not the place, there are too many makeup artists and stylists and, as one of them, I know rumors spread fairly quickly among the staff. Nobody is aware of our relationship except for the seven members of BTS.

 

"I am sorry Tae, you know we can't here. Just wait until we get home ok?"

 

V pouts

 

"But I really wanted one! And who cares if they see us after all?!" He starts whining.

 

I honestly can't argue with him but I stand firm, nothing that would show the public we are dating or else who knows what might happen.

 

But this time is too much for Taehyung. He is fed up of this relationship that he has to keep hidden while the thing he wants most is to shout everywhere that we belong together. We have talked about that quite some times already and I always managed to convince him but this time he doesn't want to be convinced. He doesn't want to believe his Armys will hate him for finding love. He doesn't want me to force myrself from seeing each other just because of his career. He is a simple guy after all. And that implies being free to love as much as he wants.

  
So without another word, he suddenly grabs my wrist and walks firmly to the set with an expression of determination and a hint of anger.

  
The MCs are still talking about random Bangtan Boys fact when both of we errupt on the set, him pulling me who tries to fight my way backwards.

  
"Taehyung let me go right now I am not joking this isn't funny at all! Taehyung!!" I urge him but he won't listen.

  
For what seems like an eternity everything is silent. I can hear my heart beat in my chest. I can feel dozens of pair of eyes staring at us from the crowd that came to see the live broadcast.

 

But Taehyung is all too aware of that to worry. He continues walking to the center just next to the MCs who are looking at us with surprised eyes.

  
"Excuse me to interrup the programme, I forgot to say something."

 

They don't really know what to reply. From my spot I can see all the staff and BTS members' eyes stuck on us not knowing what is happening nor what to do.

 

"This is something quite difficult to say I admit, even more because I have the agreement of nobody but I need you all to know what my heart needs to tell. It has been a moment now, ten months to be precise, that me and y/n here have been dating. I am not talking about simple dates but real deep mutual feelings."

 

He makes a stop here. I can hear his breath deeper and faster than usual next to me but I don't know what to do. I am aware of the sudden wetness of my palm firmly griping his hand and my eyes are glued to the floor in front of me. I cannot move, I am no help for him at that right moment.

 

Taehyung's deep voice starts again, his fingers tightening around mine.

 

"It is something hard to accept I understand. I know many of our dear Armys will be shocked or sad but please don't be. If I took the decision on my own to bring this relationship publically it is because I trust each of you and I want you to know that me being in love doesn't make me more distant to you. You still have the same place in my heart and it will never change. You are still the best fans a band can wish for and I am all too gratefull to have you. That's why I decided to trust you. Because I know deep down in each of your heart you want to see me happy. One day will come when you will meet the perfect partner, someone actually accesible to you. I have faith in you so please be happy because I can't be fully happy without your smiles.

 

Finally, please don't hate on y/n, she didn't force me in anything and I take the entire responsibily of my acts. If you hate on her I will feel personnaly offended and none of us want this. If you were at her place you wouldn't want to be insulted. Also she is an Army before being my girlfriend so treat her like a member of your family.

 

After all we are all human beings, we all need to love and be loved no matter which profession we have and I wish to see you as happy as I am.

  
I hope nothing changes between us.

 

Thank you for your understanding!" He finishes and bows really low. I do the same, still in shock of what I heard.

 

Of course I know his feelings but it felt as if he had confessed to me all over again. My heart is swelling and my eyes are filling up with tears of emotions. I eventually gather the courage to look up at the crowd. Because the set is lit up I cannot see distinctly who is facing us but I know all eyes are on us.

 

"Thank you all so much." I hear myself say, surprised at how steady my voice is. "I will make sure Taehyung is healthy and in good shape for all of you and if you accept me, I will do my best to convey your messages to BTS."

 

The MC laughes nervously and tries to fill the silence.

 

"Wow what a surprise, I swear none of us was aware of this. Congratulations and we wish you the best."

 

We both turn to look at him and it is at this point that I take notice of the gleeful smile spreaded on my boyfriend's face. He seems immensly happy to the point where his eyes are sparkling more than usual.

  
It makes me smile in return.

 

We return backstage hand in hand and all the pressure falls. Jin, Suga, J-Hope, Rap Monster, Jimin and Jungkook are clapping and shouting, congratulating the officialisation of our relationship that they had been supporting since the very begining. The staff is also cheering and whistling and some of them confessed afterwards that they had been aware of us two since a moment now, which made my our face become heat up. I am grateful that they stayed discreet for all this time.

 

Only BTS' manager is being a bit more serious. He has his arms crossed on his chest and he is looking at V with his brows furrowed.

 

"I would have appreciated if you told me about this before doing something that sudden Taehyung. I have to admit your speech was convincing but you don't ignore the rules, I am the one who has to take care of this and if I consider this relationship impossible you can't argue."

 

A silence fills the room. Taehyung opens his mouth to reply but I speak before him.

 

"Please excuse us mister, we shouldn't have been that immature. But I promise I will not interfere in any of Taehyung's work and there will be no scandal I take this responsibility so please let us see each other, I am sure he will work better if I am here to take care of him."

 

V flashes me a thankful smile.

 

The manager sighs a little and closes his eyes.

 

"I don't know, this is going to be complicated. And you have to know that you won't be able to follow him everywhere. As long as your job of fashion designer isn't affected I agree but I am warning you, this won't be easy."

 

I bow really low

 

"Thank you so much mister. I know this won't be easy but life is meaningless without challenges. Once again thank you."

 

"Yes, thank you manager-nim." V adds and bows.

 

When he leaves I jump in V's arms laughing hard. "We did it tae! We are a real couple now! I love you, thank you for everything you said and did!"

 

He smiles and asks raising a brow

 

"So can I have my kiss now?"


End file.
